height
by sjf94line
Summary: "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalian akan berciuman? Lucu sekali membayangkan kau berjinjit saat kalian berciuman. padahal kau kan dominant." ejek eunhyuk. HAEKYU or KYUHAE Short FF


Disclaimer : Super junior belongs to SM Entertainment, they personal belongs to his self and his family

Pair : HAEKYU or KYUHAE?

Warning : Minim EYD, typo. bahasa gaje, Short FF

Ket : senior high school FF, Donghae lebih tua 2 tahun dari Kyuhyun (real fact)

'...' inner

Enjoy!

"height "

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Sebagian besar murid-murid Chungju High School sudah pulang sedari tadi. Tidak semuanya,ada sebagian yang mengikuti ekskul masing-masing atau mungkin menyendiri di kelas. Seperti yang dilakukan Lee Donghae sekarang.

Sebenarnya Donghae ada kegiatan ekskul hari ini, tapi Donghae bukanlah tipe murid disiplin seperti murid rajin lainnya. Apalagi jabatannya sebagai wakil ketua membuatnya seenaknya sendiri.

Ia masih sibuk mempelajari handycam barunya dengan sesekali melihat modul penggunaannya.

"Oh aku mengerti sekarang." Serunya riang. Ia mengatur timernya lalu menekan tombol ON. Bunyi pip pip terdengar pelan, Donghae buru-buru meletakkan handycamnya di atas meja dan memposisikannya agar mengambil agar mereka tubuhnya dari kepala sampai dada.

"Annyeong haseyo, Lee Donghae imnida. Aku ikan paling tampan dari Mokpo." Ujarnya narsis. "Oh apa lagi ya, golongan darahku A, tinggi badanku 175 dan berat badanku 60 kg."

"Lee Donghae!" sosok pria berambut pirang menatapnya dengan geram. Ia menghampiri Donghae dengan langkah besar-besar.

"Oh Eunhyuk hyung." Dirangkulnya pundak Eunhyuk agar tertangkap dalam rekaman lalu ia kembali menatap lenda handycamnya."kenalkan ini Eunhyuk hyung. Sahabatku yang sangat mirip dengan monyet!"

"Apa ini? Kau membuat film dokumenter lagi. Ralat! Aku gak mirip monyet! Aku pria paling tampan di Seoul." Ralatnya lalu memasang pose narsis menghadap handycam Donghae.

"Kalau kau tampak diseoul, maka aku tertampan sedunia."

"Cukup narsisnya. Kau harus ikut aku keruang latihan!" Eunhyuk langsung menarik Donghae agar mengikutinya.

"Tunggu hyung. Biarkan aku mengambil handycamku dulu." Serunya lalu mengambil handycamnya dan tak lupa menekan tombol _pause_.

Disepanjang lorong Eunhyuk terus mengenggam tangan Donghae erat hingga Donghae merasa bagai Kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya, singkatnya gak bisa kabur

"Hyung, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?"

"Tidak, kau akan kabur jika aku melepaskannya." Tegas Eunhyuk. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya

"tolonglah hyung. Aku tak mau pacarku cemburu."

"Pacarmu? Sepertinya dia tak peduli dan akan pulang." Tunjuk Eunhyuk dengan tangannya yang bebas menunjuk sosok pacar Donghae yang berjalan menuju gerbang. Pacar Donghae atau yang bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun.

"Eh Kyunie!" Merasa dipanggil Kyuhyun menoleh lalu menghentikan langkahnya. Donghae buru-buru melepaskan tangannya lalu menatap Eunhyuk dengan bahasa isyarat."Aku janji tak kan kabur."

Ia berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu meragkulnya dengan satu tangan, tangan yang lain menekan tombol ON lalu mengarahkan lensanya padanya dan Kyuhyun

"Annyeong, kenalkan ini pacarku, Cho Kyuhyun."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat begitu melihat lensa handycam yang menyorot wajahnya, buru-buru menutup lensa handycam dengan tangannya lalu menjauh."aku tak suka direkam."

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya, memasang pose aegyo yang membuat Kyuhyun risih. "Kau tidak seru Kyu." Tapi ia tetap menurut lalu menakah tombol _stop_ pada handycamnya.

"Kyu, tunggulah 30 menit lagi dan kita pulang bersama."

"Tidak bisa hyung. Aku ada janji bermain psp dengan changmin." Donghae kecewa mendengar penolakan kyuhyun tapi ia tetap menyunggingkan senyum pada Kyuhyun.

"... baiklah. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti dan besok kau harus pulang denganku dan kita berkencan Arra? Tak ada penolakan!" Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Donghae.

"Kyu, kau lupa mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh pada Donghae tapi sepertinya Donghae cukup puas. Setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak mengacuhkannya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Eunhyuk melihat perubahan raut Donghae saat ia menghampirinya. Ia tahu Donghae lagi-lagi harus menelan kekecewaannya karena penolakan Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk tidak senang saat mendengar Donghae berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun. Terlalu banyak gosip-gosip buruk mengenai Kyuhyun yang beredar di kalangan kelas tiga namun sahabatnya begitu keras kepala dan Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Setidaknya jika Kyuhyun berubah, Eunhyuk pasti menerima Kyuhyun dengan senang hati. Tapi dua bulan berpacaran dengan Donghae, bocah evil itu tak kunjung berubah. Dingin dan cuek.

"pacarmu dingin sekali ya."

"Eh?"

"Pacar apa yang lebih mementingkan bermain psp bersama orang lain daripada menunggu pacarnya sendiri. Kalau Siwon begitu aku pasti akan menghukumnya.".

"itulah daya tarik Kyunie-ku hehehe" Balas Donghae tak mau kalah. Siapa yang suka pacarnya dijelek-jelekkan?

"hm.. ngomong-ngomong siapa yang _dominant _diantara kalian?" Eunhyuk memilih mengganti topik.

"Apa maksudmu?" Donghae menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tak mengerti. Eunhyuk berpikir keras mencoba menyusun kata-kata dengan baik agar Donghae memahami maksudnya.

"Err, maksudku yang sering 'mengajak' lebih dulu? "

"ngajak kencan? Tentu saja aku. Lagian aku kan yang lebih tua jadi aku yang harus berinisiatif." Jawaban lainnya karena Kyuhyun tak pernah berinisiatif untuk mengajak Donghae mengingat sifanya yang cuek.

"tapi kau kan pendek."

"apa hubungannya?

"Dominant itu biasanya tinggi dan bisa diandalkan sedangkan kau lebih pendek dari Kyuhyun."

"Benarkan?" tanya Donghae polos.

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan hp androidnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Donghae. Dilayar itu terdapat foto Donghae dan Kyuhyun berfoto berdua dan jelas-jelas terlihat Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi. Lalu Eunhyuk tertawa.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalian akan berciuman? Lucu sekali membayangkan kau berjinjit saat kalian berciuman. padahal kau kan dominant." ejek eunhyuk

Wajah Donghae memerah karena dua hal. Yang pertama ia belum pernah mencium Kyuhyun dan tak pernah membayangkan akan menciumnya. Kedua ia marah karena eunhyuk menyinggung soal tinggi badannya. Donghae lebih memilih tidak meneruskan percakapan mereka.

"Shut up! Kita ditunggu yang lain."

HAEKYU HAEKYU

Donghae bertekad tidak akan memikirkan perkataan Eunhyuk kemarin lusa tapi tetap saja kepikiran. Esoknya saat ia pulang dengan Kyuhyun ia mulai merasakan perbedaannya. Kepalanya kerap kali harus mendongak saat ia berbicara dan menatap mata Kyuhyun. Apalagi sikap Kyuhyun yang cuek membuatnya harus terus memanggil-manggil nama Kyuhyun.

Padahal perbedaan tinggi mereka hanya lima centimeter tapi Donghae merasa jarak itu sangatlah fatal. Padahal ini kencan mereka yang pertama setelah ujian tengah semester berakhir tapi Donghae malah tidak menikmatinya.

Kyuhyun menyadari perubahan mood Donghae, ia agak menunduk lalu memanggil hyungnya.

"Hyung."

See, bahkan Kyuhyun harus menunduk saat berbicara dengan Donghae.

'Kalau begitu bagaimana kalian akan berciuman? Lucu sekali membayangkan kau berjinjit saat kalian berciuman. padahal kau kan dominant.' Kata-kata Eunhyuk membayang di otak Donghae membuat mood Donghae semakin memburuk

'Eunhyuk sialan!'

"Kita pulang saja hari ini." Putus Donghae.

HAEKYU HAEKYU

Donghae merasa pesimis. Beberapa hari ia menghindari pulang dengan Kyuhyun. Yang tentu saja Kyuhyun yang cuek tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Masalahnya adalah kebiasaaan baru Donghae. dari pagi, siang, sore bahkan malam Donghae selalu minum susu. Dan hal ini membuat Eunhyuk takjub sekaligus risih.

"Hae, hentikan kebiasaanmu minum susu empat kali sehari."

"Tidak sampai aku bisa melebihi tinggi pacarmu itu atau setidaknya setinggi Kyuhyun." Lalu Donghae meneguk susunya sampai habis.

"Siwon? Hahahahaha. Mustahil."

"Hey, setidaknya aku berusaha."

"Usaha sih tapi ingat. Umurmu sudah 18 tahun. Dimasa-masa sekarang pertumbuhan kita akan melambat drastis." Lagi-lagi Donghae merasa pesimis, ia ingin menutup mulut Eunhyuk dengan lakban kalau saja sahabatnnya itu masih terus mengatakan kata0kata tak berguna yang menyakiti batinnya.

"Aku punya ide."Eunhyuk menarik Donghae mendekat lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya.

"Seperti itu ide bagus. Kali ini kau hebat hyung." Ia memeluk sahabatnya erat hingga Eunhyuk mengerang dan berusah melepaskan diri dari Donghae

"kau mau membunuhku?"

"Mian, aku hanya terlalu senang."

HEAKYU HAEKYU

Donghae mematut dirinya dicermin dan berseru senang. Berkat ide Eunhyuk ia terlihat lebih tinggi.

"eunhyuk benar! Aku terlihat lebih tinggi! Horeee!"

"Donghae kau tak jadi berangkat? Sudah jam 9.50" teriak Donghwa, kakak Donghae membuyarkan lamunan Donghae.

"Gawat, aku telat!"

HAEKYU HAEKYU

"Mian, aku terlambat." Kyuhyun mengamati tubuh Donghae dari atas sampai bawah. Merasa ada yang aneh pada tubuh Donghae.

"kau tambah tinggi ya hyung."

"Err, kita kan sudah dua minggu tidak bertemu. Mungkin kau kaget melihat penampilanku yang berubah. Ayo kita pergi. Filnya akan segera dimulai.

Semuanya berjalan lancar, menonton bioskop, makan siang direstaurant dan mampir keberapa toko. Tapi sayangnya ditengah perjalanan pulang mereka, Donghae tak sengaja terpleset dan tubuhnya terjatuh membentur lantai dengan keras. Sialnya sebelah sepatunya terlepas dan sol yang ada didalamnya meluncur keluar tepat didepan Kyuhyun. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, itulah pribahasa yang cocok untuk menggambarkan kesialan Donghae saat itu.

Kyuhyun melihat Donghae denga tatapan terkejut, hanya sekilas karena setelah itu ia memunguti sepatu dan sol Donghae lalu menyerahkannya pada Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum miris. Ia mengambil barang-barangnya dari tangan Kyuhyun. "Mian." Ucapnya lalu berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

HAEKYU HAEKYU

Donghae merasa tak punya muka untuk bertemu Kyuhyun. Bahkan dengan pengecutnya ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri disana. Tak heran jika besok Kyuhyun akan datang padanya dan mengatakan ingin putus.

Sekarang Donghae berada di taman Seoul untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Bodoh sekali, ia menyesal mengikuti saran bodoh Eunhyuk, sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Donghae merasa ia akan gila jika terus memikirkan semuanya sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"Hyung." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah berada didepannya.

'Apa secepat ini Kyuhyun akan memutuskanku?' Batinnya sedih.

"kenapa kau lari?"

"MIAN, aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri."

"dua minggu kemarin kau aneh sekali." Donghae agak kaget, ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun menyadari perubahannya. Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak secuek yang ia kira.

"Kalau ada masalah kau ceritakan saja. Akukan pacarmu."

'ah inilah yang namanya ada kesenangan dibalik kesengsaraan? Jarang-jarang Kyuhyun memperhatikanku.' Donghae memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Maaf kalau beberapa hari ini aku menghindarimu. Eunhyuk bilang kau lebih tinggi dariku,"

"Lalu?"

"ia bilang akan sangat lucu jika ia melihat kita berciuman dan aku berjinjit agar sejajar denganmu."

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia berjalan menjauhi Donghae. Donghae pasrah, ia kira Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya namun ternyata Kyuhyun malah berdiri didepan tangga turun lalu memanggil Donghae agar mendekat padanya..

Kyuhyun menuruni satu anak tangga hingga dirinya terlihat lebih pendek beberapa senti dari Donghae.

"sekarang kau lebih tinggi." Donghae terperangah. Jadi masalahnya selesai segampang itu? Tiba-tiba ia merasa malu, malu pada dirinya yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan tidak memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun.

"Lagian kalau hanya masalah tinggi, kita bisa berciuman sambil duduk." Wajah Kyuhyun sedikit memerah saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Benar. Maafkan aku Kyu." Sesal Donghae.

"Ne,"

"Diam sebentar Kyu." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menutup matanya merasakan hembusan nafas Donghae yang menerpa wajahnya. Bibir mereka saling menempel. Hanya sebentar karena setelah itu Donghae menarik tubuhnya menjauh lalu tersenyum.

"Gomawo" Kyuhyun tak menjawab, hanya menunduk namun Donghae tahu wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Ia menarik Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya.

"Saranghae."

"Nado."

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama, Donghae melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah.

"Kyu.."

"ne?"

"Ingatkan aku untuk melempar sol ini ke kepala eunhyuk."

END

A/N : Wuaa, pertama kalinya saya bikin romance gagal. T_T. lagi-lagi saya menistakan Donghae . ya sudahlah


End file.
